Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Requirements * The proposer must provide a valid reason that complies with the profile image standards to justify a profile image change. * Late additions to on-going discussions are not allowed and should be halted until said discussion reaches a conclusion. * In order to be eligible to make proposals or vote, a user must have made 50 edits to non-social namespaces or edited regularly during 2/3 of one month. Social namespaces include comments, walls and the user space. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Plastic Man Plastic Man.png|Current image Plastic Man proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Plastic Man proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Plastic Man proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Plastic Man proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Plastic Man proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 None of them are perfect, but I hate wrong ratio images. [[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :prop 1 has aquaman's face in it so not ideal, 2 has atom in it so same and 3 and 4 have plas partially obscured so they dont work that well either. i say stick with the current even if it doesnt have the best ratio. --Zodisgod (talk) 22:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Even worse; it's not Aquaman, it's random bystander #235. 1 has bystander, 2 is small cropped, 3 and 4 have him in motion. But he doesn't get a lot of screentime. Maybe a 4:6 ratio could yield better results. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::i know its policy to have a shot from the show for anyone who can have it but since he hasnt appeared much could it be worth looking into a comic shot? --Zodisgod (talk) 18:57, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :::He doesn't have good comic shots. He's stretchy in just about every frame. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Eh...none of the proposals are really good. Current. Banan14kab 16:57, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Prop 3. ― Psypher 22:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::None is perfect, but Prop 3 is the least objectionable to me. - Edited by Zergrinch - 11:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'm going to give this another go, and have two prospective alternatives for Plastic Man. 1 2 - Edited by Zergrinch - 06:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I like the first one you linked. Looks pretty clean. -- 12:36, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind 01 or 02, I just don't think it's any real improvement over the current. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #04 #05.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 01:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay folks, I'm adding yet another image to the mix. Proposal #5 is non-standard, being 3x4 instead of 4x3, but I feel that this is the absolute best profile image of Plastic Man we're going to get for now. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 17:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :This proposal is the best one. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 19:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::agreed its definitely the one that displays him most clearly, even with it not being in the correct format it is much better than the others proposed so i vote for prop 5. --Zodisgod (talk) 19:48, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I go with 3.IgorF (talk) 22:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) : Prop. #05.Shade234 (talk) 17:53, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Proposal 03.IiLiFa (talk) 18:37, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Tigress Tigress.png|Current image Tigress proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Since she now has blonde hair, a more accurate photo would be good. BUT, the lighting is kinda down because she's in outer space. 02:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Still, I vote for the Proposal #1. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 03:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :This is what I had in mind when the episode was airing. Proposal #1. Shade234 (talk) 04:09, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't like the lighting in Proposal 1. I would make a proposal (I even prepared it) but Artemis is unmasked here. So, why don't you guys look through SUMMIT for Blond Tigress pictures? She's still unmasked, but there should be much more angles to choose from. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 14:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Lighting's bad, but it's the only time she has her mask on. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:49, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::: Prop 1. ― Psypher 16:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #01.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 18:17, March 19, 2013 (UTC) *Even the lighting is terrible it still better then still have the black haired one Proposal #01--Ovidkid (talk) 00:14, March 20, 2013 (UTC) * I'd go with Proposal #01 unless we feel comfortable using a picture of her unmasked from Summit. -- Ratrangerm, March 22, 2013, 11:31 MDT Endgame Endgame.png|Current image Endgame proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Endgame proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Endgame proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Endgame proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Endgame proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Endgame proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 I think it better depicts the events unfolding in the episode, as oppose to Wally and Artemis kissing while the world is ending. Plus, the current a placeholder. 03:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to depict the world ending, then why not the simulation Blue Beetle made of Earth going boom? I agree that Wally and Artemis kissing is hardly indicative of what Endgame is all about, but the proposal is not really a good replacement in my opinion. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 14:34, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Really? I uploaded it as a placeholder, but I like it more than the proposal. It shows Kid Flash's importance without being too spoilery. Artemis is in it, as is the stuff they're fighting, work of bad weather machines. The proposal is just a bad weather machine with only marginal bad weather. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I have identified four potential pictures that can be used to encapsulate this episode: #Atom is briefing the heroic assembly, while Luthor and Beetle work together to make the Reach eggs: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/01.png #Lucas Carr is simultaneously coordinating twenty squads: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/02.png #The League and Team ponder Luthor's instructions to Flash: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/03.png #The three speedsters save the world: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/04.png 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Current for me. ― Psypher 16:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I prefer the Current over the Proposal #1. But I think the ones Zerg proposed are good too (Specially the third one). --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 20:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I liked Grinch's shot of Carr. But that's just me. Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 15:08, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Current image. It's subtle which is to it's benefit. It shows danger but it's not overkill and the inclusion of Artemis and KF keeps it on topic. My point is in my opinion less is more here, "RAH-RAH! TENSE/DANGER!" images will ruin the depiction. --Bellboyjr (talk) 21:38, March 20, 2013 (UTC) *Current image.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 00:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, okay. I took Grinch's suggestion into consideration and upload a few more proposals. If they get shot down, then by all means, keep the current. Sorry for gettin' spammy with the images -- 00:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Prop #4, it's the most powerful of all of the images, plus I feel that it gives a real sense of "endgame". If not that one, then either Prop #6 or the current. Paper (Contact) 00:56, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I like the current. It shows the disasters in the background but also hints at KF's death. (Sorry if I don't get a vote and this is spamming you guys. I'm not sure about the rules.) --Nobah Dee The Team The Team 2016 lineup.png|Current image The Team proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 The Team proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 The Team proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 The Team proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 The Team have new members, Static, a new Kid Flash, Guardian, Tigress, and Aqualad. I go with #4. IgorF (talk) 22:58, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :4 is decent, shame they arent a bit closer to the "camera" but it will do. --Zodisgod (talk) 23:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::4 is indeed the best angle we're going to get. Here is a capture of the same scene from the 1080 sources -- http://upload.jetsam.org/images/Team%20Year%20Five.png 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 00:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :I like proposal #2. Shade234 (talk) 00:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :1 is off-center. 2 and 3 are people's asses. 4 is decent, but the characters are drawn pretty badly (is it me or was the animation on this ep crapdifferent?) --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:33, March 20, 2013 (UTC) 1 and 4 are long shots, which, in either the episodes or comics, look bad. Less assbutt in prop 3, just Aqualad's. While it isn't up to date, I'd suggest the shot of the Team coming up into the Warehouse from Intervention. Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 15:08, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The drawing sucks on all of them! So, I say Current. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 23:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but the current is no longer the accurate line-up for the Team. None of the proposals are perfect either. NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) ::Yeah, but just look at their faces, do you want that type of crapdrawings on this wiki? --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 19:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Prop 4. It's the most current despite the blurry faces. --Nobah Dee Darkseid Darkseid.png|Current image Darkseid proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Darkseid proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 (version on 3X4 of 1) He's facing straight into the camera, for one I think that's good for any profile image. Though, if this doesn't hold up, I'm all for a better quality version of the current. 21:40, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Current is a replacement HD placeholder of a TV image. Anything's better. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Prop 1. ― Psypher 14:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Current or a version on 3X4 of prop 1.IgorF (talk) 15:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Added 2. I go with 2.IgorF (talk) 19:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Proposal #02.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 20:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Impulse Impulse image will be moved to lower on the page. Bart Allen Kid Flash.png|01 Bart Allen Kid Flash 2.png|02 Kid_Flash_(Bart_Allen).png|03 Not much to go on, and the colors are horrible because of space. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:19, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Second one at least has the lighting right. Still not anywhere near the usual standards though. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:21, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :It's a hard one since the colors in the first one suck, and in the second one we have half of Bumblebee and Tigress. I would go with the second one, though. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 21:26, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Second one will have to do. ― Psypher 22:49, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::His hair looks a little weird on the second one. It kind of looks like Wally's, but less spiky. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 00:16, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I haven't watched the episode in HD yet, but are we sure there are no others? I'll have a hunt tonight. 00:19, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nope, this is it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:33, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Either one is frankly a horrid picture to have as a profile pic. ― Thailog 14:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::If you can relax the 3x4 rule to make it 4x3 rule, we can eliminate Tigress and Bumblebee: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/Impulse-mugshot.png 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 14:45, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Seeing as how these are our only choices, the second one is the obvious choice. 15:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::I think ignoring the rule is the only way to have a "decent" profile pic. since that one is the best of the three proposed. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 20:19, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Indeed, I like the 4x3 idea, seeing as how this is an unusual circumstance my vote is for temporarily waiving the rule until a better image is available. 20:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The alternative to 4x3 is 4x6; I don't mind a 4x6 version of 02/03. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I would still prefer 4x3, because the portrait orientation is more appropriate than the landscape 2x3 orientation for a profile page. In fact, we can also get very good Plastic Man profile images using 4x3. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 23:45, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think we should change the rule, just allow for one exception due to the circumstances. 12:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, I'm not saying we junk 3x4. I'm just saying, allow 4x3 for Impulse/Kid Flash and Plastic Man. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 14:16, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I'm ok with that. ― Thailog 17:10, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I go with 1.IgorF (talk) 19:42, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I say prop 2, the current's lighting is all messed up and what's with his eyes?-- 14:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh we're voting now, #3 for me. 18:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :I have an aimage whoich may or may not be better, but it gets blurry when its cropped...if I can, I'll try to fix and upload it. I am a Warrior. 23:44, March 22, 2013 (UTC) : Prop. #03. Shade234 (talk) 17:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Green Beetle Green Beetle.png|Current image B'arzz O'oomm proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 B'arzz O'oomm proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 B'arzz O'oomm.png|Proposal #03 He isn't Green Beetle now. I go with 1. IgorF (talk) 00:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #01.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 00:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Definitely prop #1. 2 is awkwardly colored and 3 is kind of in transition. Paper (Contact) 00:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :3 was the "OMG his natural form is visible for a second" image that we never bothered to replace. I don't like either that much; could we go for a less close up version of #1? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. ― Thailog 09:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) : Prop. #01. Shade234 (talk) 17:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : 1 would be a little bit better if it was zoomed out. 3 seems to be okay but eh... Im leaning towards 3... Better lighting --Sokatsui (talk) 20:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC)Sokatsui